Van Helsing 2: Love Is Stronger Than Death
by SeleneAlexandraCorvin
Summary: Starts at the end of the movie. Read to find out what happens.
1. A New Beginning

Gabriel Van Helsing watched the pier as Anna's body lay upon it still and unmoving. Not paying attention to Carl's reading, he began to talk to her. "Anna. I am so sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried. He kissed her lips one last time or as he thought when Anna suddenly breathed again and sat up.

"Van Helsing?" Came a weak reply.

Gabriel looked up and found Anna looking at him. "Anna? But I...I killed you." He stuttered stunned.

Anna just smiled and replied. "Love is stronger than death."

"What?" He asked confused.

She giggled. Of course that brought Carl back to reality and he looked up. "Huh?" The friar asked confused. "Anna? But you're dead."

Anna looked at him and smiled repeating what she just said to Gabriel. "Love is stronger than death."

"Love? What?"

Anna looked back at Gabriel and gave him a loving smile. "I know you feel it Van Helsing. Tell him how you feel about me." She told him softly as she finally got her voice back.

Gabriel looked at his friar friend and blushed a little. "I lover her, Carl. I've fallen in love with the princess." He said then glanced at Anna who smiled big and stood up to wrap her arms around his waist.

She looked at Carl again still smiling. "And I have fallen in love with him."

Gabriel looked at her in surprise. "You do?"

She giggled and squeezed his waist gently. "Yes. I do. And I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise. I was just scared. But I'm not scared anymore."

Gabriel made her let go of him so he could turn around and fully face her while a smile spread across his handsome face. "I knew I could see right through your facade. But I never thought you'd admit it to yourself."

She giggled again. "Shut up and kiss me."

He did without hesitation.


	2. The Decision

After five minutes, they pulled away smiling. "I guess you want to go home now that you're back." Gabriel said.

Anna looked down at herself then smiled at him. "At least for a change of clothes. I don't think wearing my black nightgown will keep me very warm."

He chuckled and gave her his coat. "There. Better?"

She smiled. "Much." She then realized her feet were bare and reached for him to pick her up.

He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I have no shoes. I can't walk."

He laughed and picked her up bridal style. She squealed then wrapped her arms around his neck. Gabriel chuckled again. "Comfy?" He asked teasingly.

Anna giggled and cuddled into him. "Now I am." She looked around to see where they were and gasped.

"What is it, Darling? What's wrong?"

She looked at him. "Are we... at the...the sea?" She stutteringly asked shocked.

"Oh." He smiled at her. "Yes."

"It's even more beautiful than I imagined. I can't believe you remembered." She said looking at him.

He smiled bigger. "I remember everything I've seen you do and everything you said to me since I arrived. Of course I remembered."

She kissed him softly then pulled away. "I love you. Thank you."

"Of course. And I love you too. You know I have to go back to Rome as soon as I get you home."

She gasped. "No! Please don't leave me. I need you." She cried then started tearing up.

"I have no intention of leaving you. Please don't cry, My Love. It breaks my heart when you do that. I will be back. I promise."

Anna stayed silent, but started crying none the less. Gabriel sat her on his horse then got on in front of her. Carl followed behind.

* * *

At the manor, Gabriel took her inside and up to her room. Anna got down and changed quickly. She was still upset about his leaving and was struggling to put her corset on. "Ahh! God damn it!"

Gabriel pulled her hands away and laced it up for her as she kept crying. "There you go, Darling." He said as he finished. She just cried and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can't leave me. You just can't."

"Anna. I told you. I have no intention of leaving you. And here's my promise." He said turning her to face him.

He got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. She gasped as he opened it. "Is that...?"

"Anna Marie Valerious, will you marry me?"

She cried harder only happy tears this time. Not trusting her voice, she nodded. He smiled and put the ring on her finger then kissed her passionately. She pulled away after thirty seconds. "You can't leave me. Let me come with you."

He looked at her. "Anna. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? Please?"

"I don't know. The Cardinal..."

"I'll deal with The Cardinal. This decision for you to live with me here affects us both. The decision to get married is on both of us. I can handle him. Just let me come with you."

He sighed. "Alright. But I'm staying with you at all times. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Anna nodded and followed him back to the horses.


	3. Leaving Transylvania

Carl was waiting with the horses when he saw the couple come out with a packed bag. "What's with the bag?"

"I'm coming with you." Anna said as she got on the horse behind Gabriel.

Carl looked at Gabriel. "But...but...but..."

"Don't argue, Carl. She's coming with us." Gabriel said.

Carl huffed and got on his horse.

* * *

Anna fell asleep with her head on Gabriel's back and her arms around his waist half way to the docks. Gabriel looked back at her and smiled. "Sleep well, My Darling. We'll be there soon." He spurred on and they got there in three hours. Anna was still asleep and Gabriel pried her arms from his waist to get off. He hoisted the bags over his shoulder and shook Anna lightly. "Wake up, Darling. We're here."

Anna groaned and opened her eyes. "Where are we?"

"Why don't you get off the horse and look for yourself."

She did and gasped at the sight. "It's beautiful!"

"Take your boots off and go splash in the surf while I go take the horse to the stables and pay for our ride."

She did as told and was smiling and laughing as she did. Gabriel paid for the boat ride and turned to his happy fiance'. Anna saw him and ran to him. "Come play with me."

Gabriel smiled. "That's ok. You have your fun. I like watching you."

Anna ran back to the water and started splashing around again. A minute later, Carl called for them to board the boat. Anna grabbed her boots and walked hand in hand with Gabriel to the boat. The captain walked up to the couple. "Welcome back Van Helsing. And who is this lovely lady with you?"

Anna blushed a little at the compliment. "Thank you. It's good to be back." He noticed Anna's blush and laughed wrapping his arm around her waist. "This is my fiance' and the Princess of Transylvania. Anna Valerious."

The captain raised his eyebrows. "Fiance'? The Princess? I thought you were only sent to protect her."

Anna blushed more and buried her head in Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel rubbed her arm in reassurance. "I was. But throughout the mission, I... WE fell in love. It's hard to believe. I know. But I did and with the most independent, most beautiful, and strongest woman alive. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Anna looked up at him lightly biting her bottom lip and slightly smiling. "And I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

"If you say so, Darling. If you say so."

She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

He turned his head and kissed her softly. "I love you too."

"Well, it's nice to see you in love. And it was nice meeting you, Princess Anna."

She looked at him. "It was nice meeting you too, Captain."

"Lunch will be ready in just a few minutes. I suggest you settle in quickly and make your way to the dining area."

"Thank you, Captain. We will." Gabriel said.


End file.
